Manchineel the Leafwing
"You will regret crossing ''me."'' Appearance "I am broken. No one can see who I am." Fractus is tall and menacing; she towers over most dragons. She is thin and moves slowly, like every step hurts. Or maybe it's because that scares her victims so much because no matter how much time they have, they will die at her claws. Her wings, her poor broken wings, drag behind her like shredded leaves. The rest of her looks vivid, and clear, and dangerous. Her claws are sharp and shiny. Fractus's neck is thin and long. Fractus has dark green scales with veins of copper like copper among green marble. Her wings used to be so beautiful, with their coppery leaf veins. But now they are broken, and dead. Her eyes are emerald green with brassy specks in them. Her tail is thin and shiny dark green. Fractus almost always has a scowl on her face now, but before, when she had her wings, she smiled and wasn't menacing. She was like a ray of sunshine shining through leaves. She has scars now, many scars, unlike before, when she rarely got into fights. Her wings aren't the only thing about her that is broken. You can see it in her eyes. Part of Fractus was lost with her wings, and it's never coming back. One of her horns is chipped. She remembers the dragon who did that. He fought back. He's dead now. Fractus was once was so beautiful. She was thin and green, her copper scales glowed in the sunlight. And her wings - they could not be described with mere words. But they're gone now. The old Manchineel is gone forever. Fractus is like a snake. She is often found in the darkness now. She limps sometimes, from the scars that would not heal on her legs. But it isn't as bad as the scars on her wings. She has a lighter green underbelly with copper specks. But she has changed. She seems darker, bigger, stronger. But the truth is, no matter how strong she is, Fractus is broken. Forever. Personality "I used to be so kind and loving... and foolish." A ray of leafy sunlight. A kind and loving dragon. That was Fractus before she lost her wings. She cared for everyone. She was cheerful and brought a smile to everyone's face. She was like a kind sister to all the dragonets in her village. She thought of others first. She was very intelligent and she came up with creative solutions to any of the problems she or anyone else had. She loved to fly. This turned out to be a weakness. She was not broken. She was not Fractus. After losing her wings, she was unrecognizable. Now she is full of cold anger. She killed those who took her wings without a trace of remorse, eventually, after her anger twisted and festered. She found out that it's so hard to be kind when no one deserves it. She wanted to kill. She was still intelligent. Oh, yes. Powerful too. But now, she never holds back, not with her mind, not with her ability, not with her claws. Fractus knows now what real dragons do: they kill. They use their powers to the best of their ability to brutally murder anyone who tries to hurt them, anyone who fights back, anyone who makes them feel. So she did. She forces the plants to do her bidding, because, if they refuse, they die. She is smart, but her mind has been twisted into not knowing that what she does is wrong. She never forgives or forgets. "Everyone hurts me and then forgets about me, so why should I forgive them? They ''deserve what's coming to them."'' Fractus is like a hurricane, strong, fast and furious. Everything drives her to kill. She hates anything that might get in her way. She is so cold and so hateful. Her leafspeak is now used for death instead of life. Sometimes she is sad, though. She can barely remember what flying felt like. Sometimes she feels like she should stop killing, but her anger overpowers the last vestiges of her conscious. She is unstoppable. She is so full of hate that sometimes she can't see the face of her victim. She kills them anyway. Manchineel is gone. Fractus is broken. Strengths and Abilities "I am strong; being broken does not change that." Killing - Fractus enjoys killing and she is good at it. She is skilled in a number of weapons and her claws are sharp. She battle trains every day. Leafspeak - Fractus has very powerful leafspeak. She has honed it until the plants in Possibility would never think of disobeying her. She used to use it for the good of other people, but now, she uses it to kill. Intelligence - Fractus has always been smart and being broken doesn't take away that. She knows how to not get caught. She is a fast learner. Speed - Fractus can slip away after she does her dirty work before anyone has realized someone's dead. She is very fast on her feet, and she used to be a fast flier before she lost her wings. Scariness - Fractus can be very scary and creepy. She is like a ghost roaming the streets of Possibility - except she can kill you. Her victims die terrified. Weaknesses "I know I'm broken. Pain makes you stronger, but you lose something still." Lack of Flying - Fractus is broken. She lost the ability to fly long ago. It is her biggest regret. Lack of Insult Tolerance - She gets really mad when someone insults her. She practically goes blind with rage for a second, not enough time for a proper attack, but you can try to slip away. Sensitivity Around her Snout, Underbelly, And Wings - Pretty much exactly what it says These scales are the easiest to slice through. These are her weak points, her wings most of all. History Once upon a time Fractus was known as Manchineel. She was a kind, loving soul, and she loved to fly. She grew up in a forest in Pyrrhia and was a ray of sunlight to everyone she knew. Then one day during a visit to Possibility something terrible happened. Manchineel saw a frightened Seawing running away from a pack of dragons with weapons, so she stepped in to help. The Seawing managed to get away, but poor Manchineel wasn't so lucky. I won't describe the events of that day, but that Seawing happened to be a spy for the leaders of Possibility that had been gathering information about the gang, so they weren't to happy. They tried to kill her but she got away... after they had ruined her wings. She was in terrible pain and she dragged herself to a cave and stayed there until Manchineel was gone. Her anger twisted and festered and broiled and filled her. It quickly turned into hate. When she was well enough she came out of her cave and killed those who took her flight without a drop of remorse. She found out about the League of Death: a growing power of assassins she knew that was where she belonged. She adopted the nickname Fractus. Soon she killed the dragons who had came with her to Possibility for not noticing she was gone or helping her during the long months she was in the cave. Fractus dumped their bodies in the cave where she had stayed for so long. She became the Fractus that is alive today. Trivia * A manchineel is a "scary death tree" mentioned in The Poison Jungle. * Fractus is 'broken' in Latin * She is an orphan * She is based off a number of people (and fairies and dragons and elves) * Her wings are brown now that they are dead Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:LeafWings